This invention relates to a self contained solar powered strobe light serving as a warning device for low flying aircraft and more particularly to a device that utilizes ultra violet rays from the sun and the moon to charge batteries for powering a strobe light of varying power and strobe frequencies.
The disclosed device operates safely in the static electrical fields of high voltages A.C. and D.C. power lines and in or near caustic and chemical areas. It may also operate in close proximity to regular and unusual aircraft flight areas and on or near tall structures and other locations where typical means of powering warning devices is hindered or prohibited.